Love
"Love & Live" (Hangul: 지금, 좋아해; Jigeum, johahae; Now, I like you), also referred to as "Love&Live",Title of Music Video for Love & Live is the second and the title track from the mini-album Love & Live by the first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. It was later included in the repackage, Love & Evil as the fourth track. Description Original (Moon Seokho, Digipedi Director): '지금, 좋아해' 뮤직비디오는 안드로이드 비비 자신의 정체성과 사랑에 관한 이야기이다. 달리기 후 숨을 몰아 쉬며 힘들어하는 다른 소녀들을 보며 비비는 생각한다. '나는 왜 친구들처럼 힘들어하지 않을까? 왜 심장이 더 빨리 뛰지 않을까? 나도 가슴이 두근두근하고싶다.' 가슴이 뛸 때까지 달리고 달리던 비비는 결국 낯선 길 한 가운데 멈춰 선다.https://www.instagram.com/p/BbcVyxZnqGX/ soulbriz, Moon Seokho official Instagram (Very rough) translation: The "Love & Live" music video is a story about the identity and love of Android ViVi. After running, she thinks I'm going to look at other girls who breathe and get tired. "Why is it not as hard for me as it is for my friends? Why is my heart not beating faster? I want to be excited." ViVi, who ran and ran until her chest was running, finally stops in a strange way. Lyrics |Kor = 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간의 너를 만나고 싶어 lyrics|HeeJin|희}}/lyrics|ViVi|비}} 하나하나씩 풀어보고 싶어 내 마음 속에 가득 찬 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간에 너를 만나고 싶어 알고 싶어 너에게 난 어떤 사람인거니 lyrics|HyunJin|현}}/lyrics|ViVi|비}} 답답한 마음으로 하룰 보내 지금 널 만나고 싶어 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 you are the only one you are my miracle 정말 많이 좋아해 |Rom = jigeum bogo sipeo i sungane neoreul mannago sipeo lyrics|HeeJin|HE}}/lyrics|ViVi|VI}} hanahanassik pureobogo sipeo nae maeum soge gadeuk chan maneun iyagireul nanugo sipeo jigeum bogo sipeo i sungane neoreul mannago sipeo algo sipeo neoege nan eotteon saramingeoni lyrics|HyunJin|HY|}}/lyrics|ViVi|VI}} dapdaphan maeumeuro harul bonae jigeum neol mannago sipeo maneun iyagireul nanugo sipeo you are the only one you are my miracle jeongmal mani johahae |Eng = I miss you now I want to meet you in this moment lyrics|HeeJin|HE}}/lyrics|ViVi|VI}} I want to solve you one by one I want to talk about the many things Full in my heart I miss you now I want to meet you in this moment I want to know, who am I to you? lyrics|HyunJin|HY|}}/lyrics|ViVi|VI}} I spend the day frustrated I want to meet you now I want to talk to you about many things You are the only one You are my miracle Really, I like you a lot }} Gallery Promotional Images Behind The Scenes LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 1.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 2.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 3.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 4.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 5.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 6.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live BTS 7.png Screenshots LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 2.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 3.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 4.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 5.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 6.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 7.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 8.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 9.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 10.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 11.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 12.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 13.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 14.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 15.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 16.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 17.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 18.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 19.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 20.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 21.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 22.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 23.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 24.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 25.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 26.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 27.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 28.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 29.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 30.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 31.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 32.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 33.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 34.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 35.png LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 36.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 37.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 38.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 39.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 40.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 41.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 42.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 43.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 44.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 45.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 46.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 47.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 48.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 49.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 50.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 51.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 52.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 53.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 54.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 55.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 56.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 57.PNG LOONA 1-3 Love & Live MV 58.PNG Links Official * * * * * Stages * * Unofficial * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music (Unavailable) Song CreditsCredits * Vocals Directed by: * Background Vocals by: * Piano Performed by: * Protools Operation by: * Recorded by: @ MonoTree Studio * Mixed by: Joey Maclaren @ Relic Studio * Mastered by: @JFS Mastering Studio Videos Teaser TV CM Ver.= |-|Teaser= |-|Music Video= |-|Choreography Ver.= Trivia * The music video was filmed in New Zealand and Hong Kong. * The original publisher was MonoTree. * The song was exclusively promoted at Inkigayo. * An alternate version of this track was included on Orbit 1.0, titled "지금 더 좋아해" (Jigeum deo johahae, I Like You More Now). References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “Love & Live” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Love&Live Category:Song Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:Title track Category:2017 Release Category:Love & Live Category:Love & Evil Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by ViVi